godzillafandomcom-20200223-history
Kamacuras
|copyrighticon =Monster Icons - Kamacuras.png |image =Kamacuras.jpg |caption =Kamacuras as he is seen in Godzilla: Final Wars |name = }} |species =Irradiated Giant Praying Mantis |nicknames =Gimantis, Kamakilas |height = |length = |weight = |controlled =Xiliens |relationships =None |allies =None |enemies =Godzilla, Minilla |created =Tomoyuki Tanaka, Jun Fukuda, Shinichi Sekizawa, Kazue Shiba |portrayed = Puppet |firstappearance =Son of Godzilla |latestappearance =Godzilla: Final Wars |forms =Giant Praying Mantis (unirradiated form) |suits = ShodaiKama FinalKama |roar = More Roars }} Kamacuras (カマキラス , Kamakirasu) is a giant praying mantis created by Toho that first appeared in the 1967 Godzilla series film, Son of Godzilla. Name In the English dub of Son of Godzilla, the Kamacuras are called "Gimantis", which comes from combining "giant" and "mantis." History Showa Series ''Son of Godzilla '']]When a United Nations weather control experiment on the Solgell Island accidentally caused a radioactive storm in 1967, the island was doused in a radioactive rainstorm that caused at least three of the island’s already two-meter-long praying mantis' to mutate into 50-meter monsters. After scaring the United Nations crew for a while, the Kamacuras uncovered and attacked Minilla's egg, breaking it open and then proceeding to try and devour the young monster. Godzilla, hearing the cries of Minilla, arrived on the island and quickly killed two of the Kamacuras with his atomic breath, but one managed to escape. Later, Kumonga, the giant spider, killed the third Kamacuras in battle when he entangled it in his webbing and jabbed it with his poison stinger. All Monsters Attack The monsters also makes a brief appearance in All Monsters Attack, as a small pack of them attack Godzilla, only to be killed quickly and easily by the King of Monsters (along with Kumonga, Ebirah, Giant Condor, and a few fighter jets). Of course, this is all in the mind of young Ichiro. Godzilla vs. Gigan A Kamacuras later turned up on Monster Island, living in peace with the other monsters. Godzilla Island Aside from Kamacuras' big screen appearances, the monster mantis also made an appearance in the 12th Story Arc of the television show Godzilla Island. In the story, Kamacuras arrives on the island under false pretenses, claiming to have escaped from an ever growing monster army being assembled by the Xilien aliens. However, Kamacuras is already a part of that army (which consists of only two monsters) and has arrived to set a trap for Godzilla and recruit the island's heroic monsters into the evil army. Ultimately, Kamacuras fails and flees the island, never to be heard from again. Millennium Series Godzilla: Final Wars In the 2004 film, ''Godzilla: Final Wars, Kamacuras made an appearance as one of the many controlled monsters of a race of extraterrestrial beings known as the Xiliens. It attacks Paris and is soon confronted by the Eclair. The two clash, but soon, Kamacuras is teleported away by an unidentified flying object. Eventually, it is discovered that the Xiliens were controlling the monsters, who are returned to finish their rampages. The city of Paris is destroyed by the combined forces of the Xilien ships and Kamacuras. Then, Godzilla is released from Antarctica and he soon eliminates Gigan in Antarctica, Zilla in Sydney and Kumonga in New Guinea. Godzilla soon reaches the shores of Kanto, Japan, where the Xiliens place Kamacuras to battle against him. Ready to do battle from a nearby bridge, the structure is, however, destroyed by the tidal waves coming in front of Godzilla. Kamacuras flies off and disguises itself by matching the appearance of the hillside. Godzilla is unfazed by the trick, and fires his atomic breath at the hillside to smoke out Kamacuras. Kamacuras, left with no other choice, leaps forth, just in time to dodge Godzilla's ray, and readies itself to engage its opponent in close combat. However, Godzilla easily throws Kamacuras away, causing it to tumble backwards and fall onto an electrical transmission tower. The tower pierces through Kamacuras' exoskeleton and kills it. Abilities As a giant mantis, Kamacuras has all the natural abilities a normal praying mantis would have, such as flight and spiked claws. In the film Godzilla: Final Wars, Kamacuras is shown to have the power to alter its natural color, allowing Kamacuras to camouflage and blend in with its surroundings. Filmography *''Son of Godzilla'' *''All Monsters Attack'' *''Godzilla vs. Gigan'' (Stock Footage) *''Godzilla Island'' *''Godzilla: Final Wars'' Video Game Appearances *Kaiju-Oh Godzilla *Godzilla Trading Battle Gallery Kamacuras cracking open Minilla's egg.jpg|Kamacuras cracking open Minilla's egg Kamacuras preparing to eat Minilla.jpg|The Kamacuras prepare to eat Minilla Kamacuras2.jpg Son of Godzilla 2 - Kamacuras.png|Kamacuras in Son of Godzilla cramacurs.jpg -kamacuras.jpg Kamacuras_Art.JPG|Kamacuras concept art for Godzilla: Final Wars Godzilla Final Wars - 2-7 Kamacuras.png Godzilla Final Wars - 4-1 Kamacuras Reappears.png Kamacuras FinalKama Final Wars 1.png Kamacuras FinalKama Final Wars 2.png|Kamacuras using camouflage against Godzilla Godzilla Final Wars - 4-2 Kamacuras Impaled.png Godzilla Final Wars - 4-2 Kamacuras Impaled Other View.png Roar Kamacuras Roars|Kamacuras' roars in the Showa era Trivia *The original Kamacuras puppets, the ShodaiKama, created by Teisho Arikawa for Son of Godzilla were marionettes operated by overhead wires (the same effects were also used for the monsters Kumonga with the ShodaiKumo and the infant Minilla puppet). The effects stand out as some of the best in the Showa series. Poll Do you like Kamacuras? Yes! No. Kind of. Category:Monsters Category:Bug Kaiju Category:Toho Kaiju Category:Villain Monsters